Lagrimas de Dolor
by Sanke
Summary: Es un relato de Hermione en un septimo año... recuerda a la perfección ese día, el día que le cambio la vida. Es un fic de un sólo capítulo... espero y lo disfruten y dejen sus mensajes. Sanke


**Lagrimas de Dolor**

¿Por qué, esa pregunta me la hago cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, en todo momento… ya sea despierta o soñando. No puedo concentrarme en nada, mis pensamientos están en un solo objetivo: Harry Potter.

Mi último año en el colegio fue maravilloso, estaba realmente feliz, pero… desde aquel día… ya nada es igual. Lloro al saber que se, que no podré sentir sus besos, sus palabras, su sonrisa, ni ver esos ojos verdes esmeraldas todos los días.

Aún recuerdo ese día… ese maldito día, donde toda mi vida cambio…

FLASH BACK

---Harry apúrate, llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones; decía la voz de una chica con el pelo castaño y enmarañado

---Otros cinco minutos Hermione…; decía con los ojos cerrados y poniendo la almohada encima de su cabeza

---No, este es nuestro último año de clases y no pienso faltar a ninguna clase como el año pasado; decía tajantemente la chica que se ponía el uniforme de la escuela.

---Sabías que eres la chica más hermosa que he visto; dijo el chico abriendo los ojos y quitándose la almohada, contemplando a su novia con ojos de borrego

---No cambies el tema, vístete ya, que las chicas no van a tardar en despertarse; decía la chica mientras se pintaba los labios que volvían loco a Harry.

---Estaban desconectadas del mundo desde ayer, por que ni se dieron cuenta de que estábamos dormidos juntos; dijo él parándose para vestirse.

---Si estaban así es por que el profesor Snape fue un desconsiderado al hacerlas beber esa poción mal hecha; se quejo la castaña muy indignada.

---Ve el lado positivo, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que paso ayer entre nosotros; dijo abrazándola cariñosamente.

---Pero...

---Nada de peros, te amo como para no sentirte cada semana; le dijo suavemente en su oído haciendo que la chica sonriera muy apenada.

---Si esto es un sueño... no quiero despertar nunca; la chica diciendo esto lo beso en los labios tiernamente.

Un ruido proveniente de la cama de Lavander los hizo separarse, Harry lo más silenciosamente que pudo se fue de la habitación de su chica y se fue a la sala común a esperar a Ron para bajar a desayunar.

Ron no tardo mucho en bajar y al verlo se fueron juntos a desayunar, mientras Hermione les daba un poco de una poción que tenia en un frasquito que le había dado Madame Pomfrey ayer por la noche, antes de estar a solas con Harry.

Las pobres chicas estaban totalmente perdidas, la poción las había dejado tontas en todos los sentidos, al beber un poco de la poción volvieron a la normalidad, juntas bajaron al gran comedor para encontrarse con los chicos de su grado.

Ron al ver a Hermione se levanto y le cedió su lugar como todo un caballero (trataba de conquistarla), a Harry le entraron unos celos enormes al ver a su amigo comportarse así con su chica.

El amor entre Harry y Hermione era un completo secreto, nadie lo sabía, las razones de ocultarlo era por la simple sencilla razón de que Ginny era novia de Harry, y por si no fuera suficiente... Ron se le había declarado a la chica hace un par de semanas atrás.

Ambos jóvenes se sentían culpables por engañar así a sus mejores amigos (novia en caso de Harry), pero su amor era tan grande que no podían reprimirlo más por más tiempo.

La relación de ellos se había dado a mediados de ese año; al final del quinto año, Harry estaba muy deprimido, su ganas de vivir se habían ido de su ser, pero la amistad de sus amigos lo ayudo a salir y a luchar con ganas por hacer justicia.

Desde ese entonces Harry se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía "supuestamente por Ginny", se hicieron novios en su quinto año y para finales de sexto Harry se dio cuenta que el amor de su vida era su amiga.

Ahora en su séptimo año, Harry no pudo ocultar más sus deseos por sus amiga y en navidad se dio inicio a la relación (los hermanos Weasley se fueron de vacaciones a Egipto). En la noche de navidad Harry hizo suya a su mejor amiga, que al principio trataba de no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y que dominara su razón, pero al fin, cediendo a sus deseos se entrego en cuerpo y alma a su amigo.

Hermione aceptó por cortesía el asiento que le ofrecía su amigo el pelirrojo, quedando al lado de su amante. Durante ese trayecto se miraban furtivamente ambos y se entrelazaban sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

En todo el día, las clases fueron pesadas, como se acercaban los extasis, tenían que esforzarse al máximo; los chicos se habían ido a adivinación, mientras que Hermione se fue a su clase de Aritmancia.

Al llegar al aula, se encontró con el profesor se encontraba en una conversación muy interesante con el director, tan así que el profe les dejo deberes y les dijo que podían retirarse a sus salas comunes.

Caminaba muy pensativa... desde hace días que los miembros de la Orden tenían juntas secretas en el despacho del director o en el salón de profesores, todos se notaban tensos y nerviosos en las clases y no paraban de lanzar miradas de angustia a Harry.

La chica se empezó a preocupar recordando como la profesora McGonagall se secaba unas lagrimas silenciosas al final de la clase, cuando ya todos estaban saliendo. Pero esos pensamientos dejaron de turbar la mente de la castaña pues sintió como la jalaban y la metían en un aula vacía.

Sintió el cálido contacto de los labios de su amante con los suyos, correspondiendo a la misma intensidad, rodeo sus cuello con sus brazos, mientras que él posaba sus manos en su cintura.

Los besos cada vez iban en aumento y más profundos, provocando que las respiraciones de ambos se volvieran un poco aceleradas. El joven comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, mientras que esta disfrutaba.

Harry se fue acercando a una mesa que se encontraba al final del salón, jalando delicadamente a la castaña (sin dejar de besarla) y al llegar hasta ahí, subió a Hermione a la mesa y comenzó a quitarle su túnica.

Ella se dedico hacer lo mismo con su túnica, se dejaron de besar y se miraron a los ojos mutuamente. Harry la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, besándole nuevamente en los labios.

---Pensé que tendrías adivinación; dijo ella entre beso y beso

---Si, pero me salí excusándome que no me sentía bien; dijo él comenzando a besarla de nueva cuenta en el cuello, mientras que una de sus manos se deslizaba por las suaves y perfectas piernas de la chica.

---Deberías esforzarte, es nuestro último año, tus estudios son importantes; dijo gimiendo suavemente en su oído.

---No... me haces mucha falta Hermione; contesto él mirándola a los ojos.

---Si mal no recuerdo... anoche estuvimos juntos

---Si... pero me dio muchos celos ver como Ron trata de conquistarte y yo sin poder hacer nada por impedir que haga eso con mi mujer.

Hermione lo miro algo sorprendida... normalmente él le decía que era su chica, el termino mujer era un poco más formal como si...

---Quiero que seas mía cuando salgamos del colegio; dijo él sin dejar de apartar su mirada sobre los ojos de ella.

---Pero si soy tuya Harry... lo soy desde navidad; contesto sin poder entender del todo bien a Harry.

---No entiendes aún ¿verdad?... quiero casarme contigo; le susurro lenta y con dulzura a su oído.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida y sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, se aferró con fuerza al cuello de él. La felicidad en ella era enorme, sus sueños de estar por el resto de su vida junto a él, le hacía sentir dichosa y afortunada en todos los sentidos.

---Es lo que más deseo Harry... pensé que ese día nunca llegaría; dijo aún llorando de dicha.

---Te amo; dijo Harry sutilmente y le limpió las lágrimas que inundaban los ojos de su amada.

Con más pasión que nunca se besaron y poco a poco dejaron sus ropas en el suelo, entregándose nuevamente a su amor que crecía con más intensidad cada día que pasaba, para prevenir de que nadie los escuchara o los descubriera, hechizaron el cuarto con un conjuro silenciador y cerraron mágicamente la puerta.

Los gemidos de placer que ambos dejan salir por sus bocas se escucho en todo el aula, pero nadie podía escuchar, juntos pasaron esa tarde... entregándose al amor. La última vez en que podrían hacer el amor, verse a los ojos, escuchar sus voces, y decirse cuanto se amaban...

La noche había caído en el castillo, Harry y Hermione regresaban a su sala con las manos entrelazadas y besándose de vez en cuando, pero pronto vieron por una de las ventanas que estaban en el pasillo, mostrando los jardines, como a lo lejos, algunas aves huían despavoridas del bosque prohibido.

Esto los inquieto bastante, pero no quería decir nada realmente grave, lo que si les sorprendió fue que al volver a mirar en dirección a los pasillos por el camino que estaban tomando, fue encontrar a ciertos pelirrojos.

Una chica pelirroja con los ojos llorosos, se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino a una dirección desconocida para los tres jóvenes. Y finalmente un pelirrojo que tenia los puños cerrados con fuerza y miraba con odio a Harry.

---Vaya amigo que eres; dijo escupiendo odio con esas palabras, esforzándose por no lanzarse a golpes al que considero su mejor amigo hace un par de minutos. Volvió su mirada a la chica que amaba y que no sentía lo mismo por él.

---Yo te amo... ; fue lo único que podía salir por su boca, pues su dolor, odio, desilusión, miles de sentimientos que afloraron en su corazón, impedían que Ron dijera algo más.

---Ron... yo no te amo, eso siempre lo has sabido; contesto con pesadumbre la chica

---Como un idiota estaba tratando de conquistarte y tú... estas con mi mejor amigo, que es el novio de mi hermana; lo soltó de golpe elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

---No le grites Ron; se interpuso Harry en la conversación, alzando también la voz en forma de advertencia.

---NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO... TRAIDOR; vocifero de repente el pelirrojo.

Sin perder ni un minuto más se abalanzo sobre sus amigo, Hermione trataba de separarlos, pero no podía, pero algo inesperado paso entonces. Algo que realmente nadie en el colegio se esperaba. La marca tenebrosa se alzo en los limites del bosque prohibido.

Pronto gritos de personas lanzando maleficios se escucharon en el piso inferior, solo eso logro que ambos chicos dejaran de pelear y observar atónitos la marca.

---El castillo esta bajo ataque; dijo asustada Hermione abrazando inmediatamente a Harry.

Ron vio como Harry la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla, le dolió mucho en su alma, despejo sus ojos de aquella escena y trato de escuchar las voces para saber en donde se encontraban.

---Creo que tenemos que irnos de aquí, antes de tener compañías indeseables; dijo cortando el abrazo de los enamorados.

Juntos se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, era muy extraño ver esa situación, momentos antes peleándose por el amor de una chica y ahora corriendo juntos los tres en busca de refugio, como si nada de la pelea hubiera pasado, pero antes de llegar a la torre un par de chicos les obstruyeron el paso, eran unos encapuchados jóvenes que se cubrían el rostro con las capuchas, sacaron sus varitas inmediatamente haciendo parar el correr de los Gryffindors.

---Mira nada más quién tenemos aquí... justo a la persona que nuestro señor nos mando a buscar; una voz arrastrando las sílabas dio un paso al frente quedando cara a cara con Harry.

Este por instinto se puso delante de Hermione y miro retadoramente al chico que reconoció inmediatamente, no le tenía miedo y no iba a demostrar piedad con él si llegaban a tener un enfrentamiento en el duelo.

---No me importa la sangre sucia... mi señor te busca a ti.. pero pensándolo mejor... por que no... mientras tu mueres yo hago que Granger sepa lo que realmente es el placer del sexo.

---PLAF; Harry le dio un golpe muy certero en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo.

---No vivirás para contarlo Malfoy; dijo Harry sacando sus varita y apuntándole con ella en su corazón.

Una batalla de luces empezó, Hermione miraba con preocupación a su amor, mientras que Ron si que estaba confundido, pero de algo si estaba seguro, también defendería a Hermione.

Mientras que Harry y Draco peleaban a muerte, el resto de los encapuchados se fue acercando peligrosamente a Ron y Hermione, al percatarse de esto, ella saco su varita blandiéndola como una espada.

Ron también se dio cuenta y se dispuso a pelear también, pronto también se veía a los chicos pelear contra los encapuchados. El colegio era un caos, estudiantes estaban muertos en los pasillos, los mortífagos habían logrado entrar y comenzaron a matar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Voldemort estaba en los jardines del colegio peleando con Dumbledore, era una batalla realmente impactante, sus hechizos eran potentes, rápidos, pareciera que no estaban utilizando las varitas, pues sus manos se movían a una velocidad que las varitas parecían látigos.

Malfoy termino en el suelo derrotado por Potter, este ayudo sin perder ni un segundo a su amigo y amante. Al terminar con el resto de los encapuchados se disponían irse, si no fuera porque vieron a McGonagall caer derrotada al final de uno de los pasillos.

Un mortífago estaba delante de ella pronunciando las últimas palabras asesinas, cuando recibió un impacto que lo echo volando de ahí, cayendo inconsciente en una de las estatuas. Harry corría con la varita en alto y por detrás iban Ron y Hermione.

Esta al llegar con la profesora, se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse. McGonagall sólo se dedicaba a mirarlos incrédula, y pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

---¿Qué esta sucediendo, profesora?; pregunto la chica.

---El día ha llegado... hoy se decide quien es el sobreviviente; dijo mirando a Harry en esta última parte.

Los chicos al principio no entendían a que se refería la profesora, hasta que Hermione exclamo La profecía , fue ahí cuando Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía miedo de morir y defraudar a todos, perder en la batalla y dejar a Hermione sola (los padres de la chica, habían muerto a principios de su sexto año).

Hermione lo miraba y sus ojos se empezaron a empañar de lágrimas. Negando lentamente con la cabeza miraba a Harry y sin previo aviso, dejo se sostener a la profesora y se acerco a Harry, aferrándose con ganas a su cuerpo, sentía que si se soltaba de él, ya no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

La profesora se tambaleo peligrosamente y antes de dar contra el piso fue sujetada por Ron, que desvió su mirada, no podía ver a Hermione así, amar a alguien y menos que sea a su mejor amigo.

Harry estaba serio, solo se dedico a abrazarla con fuerza y lentamente dijo...

---Tengo que irme, tengo que ganar una pelea.

---No... no... quédate aquí... quédate conmigo; sollozaba Hermione con fuerza.

---Prométeme una cosa Ron.

---Que; logró articular Ron muy sorprendido.

---Cuidaras a Hermione si muero; dijo Harry.

---NO... NO... tu no te vas a morir; grito Hermione histérica.

---Lo haré; se limito a decir el pelirrojo.

El odio que sintió hacia su amigo cuando los vio besarse antes de mirar a la ventana que estaba en el pasillo, se esfumo de pronto, comprendió inmediatamente que él, había sido un egoísta, que el amor que ellos dos se tenían eran puro y fuerte.

Harry se soltó de Hermione (que no soltaba) y se la entrego a Ron, mirando por última vez (sin que supiera él mismo) a sus amigos y a su profesora, se giro y corrió hasta la entrada del colegio, sin volver a mirar detrás...

Hermione se ahogo en mar de lágrimas sentía que no volvería a ver a Harry nunca más... al menos con vida. Y ese temor se volvería...

Al salir del castillo y posarse en la entrada, vio el duelo que mantenían su peor enemigo y director que tanto apreció le tenía, un poco más lejos vio a profesores, aurores luchando con los mortífagos. Entre la multitud distinguió a Remus, Tonks, Moddy y más miembros de la orden.

Corrió alzando sus varita en alto... gritando un conjuro antiguo que le dio de lleno en el pecho de Voldemort. Se había metido en la pelea y se puso al lado del director, con solo mirarse, Dumbledore se fue ayudar a los demás en sacar a los mortífagos.

Vio como Harry comenzaba a pelear encarnizadamente con Voldemort y sintió que algo no muy bueno sería el resultado, rogando por sus adentro se fue, dejando a Harry pelear... pues él más que nadie se merecía acabar con ese ser que causo daño a miles de personas inocentes.

---Estas listo Voldemort... tu fin ha llegado.

---Querrás decir el tuyo.

---Eso lo veremos; dijo por último Harry para empezar a pelear la última fase del duelo. Desde sexto año, Harry fue entrenado en sus poderes, desarrollándolos con más rapidez que un mago normal de su edad. Había aprendido magia muy antigua y poderosa.

El final de la batalla se acercaba, y aún no se veía quien podría ser el vencedor. Ninguno se daba por vencido, no mostraban su cansancio y las heridas que tenían por todo el cuerpo, no impedía que desearan continuar hasta acabar con la vida del otro.

Harry estaba muy cansado, toda su atención la tenía puesta en matar a Voldemort, no se había dado cuenta que en la escaletina del castillo, una joven llegaba muy agitada y lo observaba con angustia

Ambos contrincantes sabiendo que ese último hechizo definiría quien vivía y quien moriría, lanzaron el máximo hechizo con poder que sabían, poniendo todas sus energías en ellas.

Una luz verde, y otra luz plateada dejaron ciegos momentáneamente a todos, mayor fue su sorpresa ver a los dos tendidos en el pasto sin mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. Hermione aterrorizada se acerco a él, pero un mortífago sin querer rendirse en esa batalla si su señor estaba muerto.

Le lanzó la maldición de tortura, la chica se revolcó de dolor en el suelo, deseando con toda su alma que Harry estuviera vivó. Lo último que vio y sintió, fue al director cargándola antes de perder el conocimiento

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ese fue el peor día de mi vida, un momento me hizo suya y al otro lo vi muerto en el pasto, a los poco meses me entere de que estaba embarazada... pero... por la maldición de tortura que recibí tuve un embarazo complicado y muy delicado.

Fue un impacto muy duro para Ron, su amigo muerto y su hermana menor, termino loca (y no fue por lo que le sucedió a Harry), tuvo el mismo destino que los padres de mi compañero Neville, fue tanta la tortura que recibió de tres mortífagos que la atacaron ese día... la maldición de tortura termino por hacer que ella perdiera la razón.

Ese día, muchos alumnos de varios cursos murieron, sus cuerpos esparcidos dentro del colegio y unos cuantos en los jardines. Más de ciento cincuenta heridos, entre ellos alumnos, profesores, aurores y elfos (que sufrieron al que igual que nosotros).

Harry fue recordado como el más grande mago en toda la historia de los magos, se hizo una estatua en su honor en el colegio, me dieron todo lo que a él le pertenecía, su capa de su padre, el mapa, su cuenta en Gringotts (que no pienso tocar, no por ser orgullosa... sino por que pienso donar a varias instituciones mágicas).

Lo más valioso para mi son sus recuerdos, las fotos que tome con él durante el colegio. Por desgracia para mi, él bebé nació sietemesino, a los pocos días murió mi pequeño... el único recuerdo y muestra de aquel amor que nos tuvimos. Deje Londres... ahora estoy en Francia, tratando de rehacer mi vida… lejos del pasado… llevándome conmigo sólo recuerdos y… lágrimas de dolor.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola… esta es otra historia que tenia y que ya publique en esta página, espero y les haya gustado.

Lamento si fue triste al final, pero esa era la idea. Espero sus comentarios, criticas… lo que quieran…

Sanke.


End file.
